


Wait a Minute

by Barbllm



Category: Firefly
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbllm/pseuds/Barbllm
Summary: Drabble featuring the characters from Firefly, written for the prompt, "Can you write a story starting with 'wait a minute'?"
Kudos: 1





	Wait a Minute

_Wait a minute._ Now just wait a gosh-darn minute. _I have to figure this out_ , she thought frantically. No ideas came to her and she frowned.

The engine was working…okay. Just okay. Not great. Not at the speeds they’d need to achieve their goals, which at the moment, included getting out of this particular star system.

_How do I fix this?_ she wondered, as she tightened a bolt and felt grease cover her wrench and hand. They’d gotten the parts they needed at the last outpost, where they’d spent a night on a small nondescript moon. She’d had the chance to talk to him, to Simon, and she smiled as she recalled their conversation.

Another bolt tightened, and she heard Mal yelling, probably wondering why his starship wasn’t going near as fast as it could.


End file.
